


Temporary?

by Jwink85



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Romance, Cute, Depression, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Sweet, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwink85/pseuds/Jwink85
Summary: Kyle meets Craig on the job and is instantly smitten with the stoic, handsome stranger. Fortunately, Craig feels the same way.---"I... what?" he finally asked, dazed and too warm under his clothes; hard between his legs. Too much of everything in that moment -Stars, rain, fire, and the cosmos swirling through his mind like hot, unfettered glitter."Will you go out with me?" Craig asked, and Kyle could hear the amusement in his tone. "Or did i read the room wrong? If so, I'm sorry and really fucking embarrassed."Kyle shook his head quickly. "No, no! You read the room perfectly. I'd," he faltered, becoming shy, "yeah, I'd like to go out. With you, I mean. Together.""Wonderful," Craig said, managing to make that one goofy word sound sexy. Smoky, almost, and Kyle wondered how he did that deep drop with his voice; making it into a growl.It was ridiculously hot. Just like Craig.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something different here, you guys. Something sweet and potentially wholesome. 
> 
> Basically, I'm looking for a challenge. 🤣 I just hope I don't crash and burn. 
> 
> Feedback's appreciated to let me know if I'm on the right track. 😚
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ❤

The first time Kyle saw him it was electric. 

It was fire and rain and stars in the sky; dew-washed meadows and cold moons and the blazing Sun. 

It was everything at once, and he couldn't believe it, because it was all so cliche. People felt that way in movies and books when they first saw someone, not in real life. 

At least that's what he'd always assumed. He didn't really have a lot of experience when it came to matters of the heart. 

"Kyle, this is Craig. You're gonna be training him starting today." His manager, as always, didn't really give Kyle a chance to become acclimated to an idea before thrusting his employee into the fray. 

"Hey," Craig said, hands in his pockets; posture impossibly relaxed. He was tall and lanky, slightly tanned -

And had the most striking grey eyes Kyle had ever seen. More or less, anyway. He didn't usually pay attention to people's eyes... or any of their attributes, really. 

But Craig, oh boy. There was just something about him -

_Electricity and stars_ , Kyle thought, feeling clumsy and tongue-tied when he attempted to reply; rattled by his thoughts and just how ridiculous they sounded to him. 

"Hello," he finally managed, his voice much, much too high, almost squeaky, and he even lifted a hand and waved. He waved for Christ's sake, and he immediately wanted to sink through the floor. 

Craig, however, merely smiled, like he was charmed, and that made his eyes light up like the sky over a winter tundra -

But warm somehow, and Kyle simply couldn't believe it because it was all so pretty and unexpected, this moment. His hands clenched at his sides so he hid them behind his back. 

"Have you ever worked in a restaurant before?" he asked, and his voice was almost normal this time; albeit a tad bit wavery.

"Never," Craig said, still smiling, and Kyle almost melted into a puddle right then and there. 

This began what Kyle could almost perceive as a meet-cute, though he couldn't be sure because it was all so new, his feelings and expectations; his excitement that could almost be considered painful because it was wrapped up in so many unknowns. 

But still, the feeling was nice, bittersweet, the anticipation of going to work and seeing Craig there, getting to talk to him and just be near. It was intoxicating, really. 

Not that he and Craig talked very much. 

It wasn't that Craig refused to talk, he was just quiet in general, Kyle noticed. This made every word he spoke that much sweeter, because it was like receiving a rare treat; Kyle found himself hanging on them and blithely anticipating the next. 

He was also a fast learner, and took to the ins and outs of being a server in record time, which Kyle admired immensely. By the third day, Craig was taking the reins on the whole situation and Kyle was just along for the ride; trailing him from table to table and watching as stoic, handsome Craig Tucker handled his duties like a boss. 

"I think you've already got everything down," Kyle said at the end of their shift as they finished their side work; in this case, rolling silverware for the dinner rush. 

"Well, you don't have to sound so sad about it," Craig replied, darting his eyes to Kyle before looking back at his work; a white napkin held in his elegant hands. 

Taken aback, Kyle blushed and cleared his throat. He hadn't been aware that he'd let his disappointment seep into his words. After all, the quicker Craig learned the job the quicker they wouldn't be working together - as much, of course. 

"It isn't that," he said, frustrated when he couldn't get the napkin to fold the way he needed it to. Suddenly, fingers were brushing his own, warm and careful. 

"Let me," Craig said, taking the bundle from him and almost making Kyle swoon on the spot. There was a brief silence and then he quietly added, "you were saying something, weren't you?"

Flustered, Kyle could feel the hectic heat in his cheeks filtering downward and across his throat, stealing his voice as he watched Craig effortlessly roll the silverware and set it aside. His mouth felt so wet suddenly, and his body buzzed, nerves on edge over something so small, so simple -

_I'm losing it_ , Kyle thought. _I barely know this person. I shouldn't be responding this way. I never respond this way -_

"You okay?" 

Kyle snapped out of his reverie long enough to see that Craig was looking at him with open concern, which only made him more nervous and jittery.

"I'm sorry," he said, shrugging. "I lost my train of thought, I guess."

Craig gave him a knowing look then, a slight narrowing of his pretty eyes and a tightening of his mouth before he relaxed and reached out to touch Kyle's cheek with one fingertip. It brushed hot skin for a fraction of a second and then he was pulling away to show Kyle something: a single, rusty-colored eyelash. 

"I couldn't help myself," he said, grinning. "I also wanted to know if you'd like to go out sometime."

Kyle almost didn't hear this proposal because he was having an acute and very distracting meltdown; perpetuated by a simple brush of a finger on his cheek, but the contact had been delicious, exquisite -

"I... what?" he finally asked, dazed and too warm under his clothes; hard between his legs. Too much of everything in that moment -

Stars, rain, fire, and the cosmos swirling through his mind like hot, unfettered glitter. 

"Will you go out with me?" Craig asked, and Kyle could hear the amusement in his tone. "Or did i read the room wrong? If so, I'm sorry and really fucking embarrassed."

Kyle shook his head quickly. "No, no! You read the room perfectly. I'd," he faltered, becoming shy, "yeah, I'd like to go out. With you, I mean. Together."

"Wonderful," Craig said, managing to make that one goofy word sound sexy. Smoky, almost, and Kyle wondered how he did that deep drop with his voice; making it into a growl. 

It was ridiculously hot. Just like Craig. 

They decided to keep it casual that first night, though Kyle couldn't really think of it that way, not with his nerves stretched taut and his stomach fluttering with anticipation. 

"You're fixating again," Kenny commented, lounging on Kyle's bed as he tried to pull himself together. Kenny was reading a Playboy, or rather, ogling the centerfold like it was his job. 

"I know i am," Kyle replied, rifling through his dresser for something, anything, that would make him more appealing to his date. Finally, he gave up and just pulled out his standard stuff: a tshirt and jeans. "I'll thank you not to rub it in, though."

"You can like something, or in this case, someone, without obsessing over it. I'm just saying. Oh, yes, very nice," Kenny added, nodding his head as he tilted the magazine just so.

"Can't you look at porn in your own room?" Kyle asked, attempting to make his hair behave - which very shortly proved to be a lost cause. "I mean, don't you need privacy?" He paused, looking over his shoulder at his roommate. "Shouldn't you want privacy?"

"Nah, I'm comfortable with you."

Kyle sighed. "I think that's part of the problem."

"He clearly likes you, Kyle...he asked you out, so why are you so worried? Just relax."

"Good job skirting the subject at hand," Kyle replied, sitting to pull on his shoes. "And it's perfectly normal to be nervous in situations like this, unless you didn't realize that."

Kenny finally tore his focus from the Playmate of the Month and frowned; perplexed. "I wouldn't be."

"Dude, nothing bothers you. Ever. Even things that should bother you don't," Kyle said, taking one last look in his full length mirror before crumpling on the inside.

He just didn't look _right_. All at once, his flaws were magnified: too-wide nose, out of control curls, painfully thin; all sharp angles, nothing but elbows and knobby knees -

"You look fine," Kenny broke into his self-abuse. "And I'm not telling you to have confidence because some guy asked you out... you're fine the way you are regardless, okay?"

Kyle looked at him and could've cried, so grateful for Kenny's easy sweetness. "Thanks."

"I just know how you are," Kenny said, seemingly unconcerned - more likely unaware - of how his words had helped to ground Kyle, at least for the moment. "You're so hard on yourself, man. Give yourself some credit once in a while."

They met at a restaurant, a nondescript place that was entirely neutral, that wouldn't get in the way of them becoming better acquainted. Kyle arrived later than he would've preferred, his heart beating faster when he saw Craig waiting out front; the warm summer winds ruffling his dark hair as he leaned against the building, phone in hand. 

The sky was a riot of sunset colors as Kyle approached slowly, feeling clumsy as a newborn fawn; unsure where to put his hands. The moment felt immense and tenuous, disconnected from reality until Craig looked up and smiled, setting things back into place.

Kyle smiled too and waved before he could stop himself. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said, brushing a curl behind his ear when the breeze disturbed it. 

Craig tucked his phone into his pocket before opening the door for Kyle, effortlessly handsome in his dark jeans and button-up; dusky skin all but glowing in the dying sun. 

God, he was _beautiful_. 

"Shall we?" he asked, and Kyle had to hold back an almost delirious smile.

Kyle ordered wine because he wanted to relax, encouraged when Craig asked for a beer. 

"You look nice," Craig commented, taking Kyle off-guard. 

Kyle tugged at the collar of his shirt, a plain green T that he hoped complemented his hair. He was winging it in terms of fashion, but his mother always said green looked best on him. 

Cringing, he couldn't believe he was thinking of his mother at a time like this. 

"Thanks," he said, averting his eyes. Rather, he looked at Craig's front, the buttons marching up his black shirt. "So do you."

The server brought their drinks then, setting them down and leaving after Craig asked for more time. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to speak for you," Craig said, tapping his nails on the table. "It just didn't seem like you were gonna say anything."

Kyle finally looked up, hand curled around the stem of his glass. He saw that Craig was watching him, and he took a quick sip of his wine, the house red. 

"I wasn't going to, no," he admitted. "I get so nervous sometimes, honestly. I'm okay with deferring to you. If that's alright."

Craig studied him before nodding. He picked up his menu and opened it. "You hungry?"

He was, very much so, but also faintly nauseous. Still, Kyle picked up his own menu as well. "I guess."

Craig brushed a hand over his mouth, not quick enough to cover his amusement. "Want me to choose for you?"

Kyle blinked, not ready with a response until he realized that Craig was teasing him. Rather than argue, he decided to play along, new interest uncurling in him at the notion. Closing his menu, he set it aside and folded his arms. 

"Sure, why not?" he asked, raising a brow when Craig seemed surprised at this. He smiled in what he hoped was a coy, appealing manner. 

Craig dropped his hand and nodded, a snap showing up in his eyes, and in that moment Kyle would've agreed to anything he wanted. 

"Challenge accepted," he said, turning the page of his menu. 

When the server returned, Kyle was very interested to see what Craig would do, lighting up when he ordered a burger for himself and a salad with shrimp for Kyle - no tomatoes. 

"And another glass of wine, I think," Craig added, glancing at Kyle for confirmation. 

"Yes, please," Kyle said, smiling with giddy pleasure. When the server left, he had to look away because he was so delighted. 

"How'd I do?" Craig asked, his tone suggesting that he already knew. 

Kyle swirled the remaining wine in his glass before turning to him, the alcohol sifting through his blood and making him pleasantly muzzy; flirty. "You know I hate tomatoes."

"Of course i do," Craig smiled, like this was front page news. "We work in a restaurant, Kyle... I've heard you ordering lunch."

Kyle held onto his breath, adoring the way Craig said his name; _Kyle_ , like it was something to be cradled and cherished. 

Or maybe that was the wine playing tricks on him. 

"Why would you remember something like that?" he asked instead, setting his empty glass down, smiling foolishly when the server brought him another. The sun had sunk beyond the windows, the restaurant becoming dimly-lit; punctuated with golden lamps and flickering candlelight. 

"You want the truth?" Craig asked. 

Running a finger along the edge of the table, Kyle considered this. Did he want the truth? What if it didn't match up with his fantasies?

"Maybe," he replied. "That depends on what it is."

"I noticed you the first time I saw you," Craig said quietly, taking up his beer but not taking a drink, like he needed something to occupy his hands. "I mean, you stopped me in my tracks."

He laughed, a nervous, little sound; trapped when he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. "Stupid. Right? Who says shit like that?"

Breathless, Kyle could swear that there was music playing in his head, a lullaby, dark and potent like the wine he was drinking; notes and melodies tinged in crimson, veils coming to cover his eyes. It was beautiful, this sound, soft and warm. 

"No one's ever said something like that to me before," he admitted, feeling exposed despite his elation. It was almost like he could see himself the way outsiders could, as if he were part of a movie or play. 

"Oh?"

"It's nice," he said, "i felt the same way. I feel that way now."

Craig ducked his head, the muted light falling on his hair and catching the blue highlights amidst the tangle. Kyle imagined what it would feel like to thread his fingers through the strands, that dark softness.

"You were kind of obvious," he said, "but i liked it. Most of the time people try to act so aloof... what's wrong with admitting you're interested in someone?"

"Crushing rejection comes to mind," Kyle said archly, warming to know his adoration had been anything but subliminal. It made sense, though, that he'd been so clumsy; he had no idea what he was doing, after all. "It's scary, putting yourself out there like that."

"I suppose so," Craig nodded, "but you didn't need to worry... it's hard to imagine someone saying no to you."

"You really need to stop," Kyle said, pressing his hands to his cheeks, smiling so widely it hurt, but God it felt nice, too. "You barely know me, Craig. We're basically strangers, remember?"

"So?" Craig asked, eyebrows raised. "I still like you."

Kyle was on the verge of coming undone when the server returned, unknowingly saving him while setting their food before them. Craig watched him, his eyes soft with unconcealed mirth while Kyle considered his salad. 

"Look okay?" he asked. 

"It's great," Kyle said, finally meeting his eyes again and wanting to fling his plate aside, lunge across the table, and -

"You're so cute," Craig commented, seemingly hell bent on disarming Kyle completely. "Did you know that?" Picking up his burger, he assumed a serious expression. "And i don't mean that in a condescending way."

Straightening up, Kyle tilted his head, flushed from alcohol and giddy; so, so giddy. His nervousness was abating and becoming something else entirely; playful, aroused -

_Hungry_. 

"I would hope not," he remarked, tipsy on Craig's sweetness and the lovely red wine. He picked up his fork and speared a shrimp, his appetite coming back full force when he realized he was enjoying himself; what's more, he felt comfortable. 

It was an exhilarating feeling. 

"So," he started, covering his mouth when he chewed, equal parts bashful and over the moon because Craig thought he was _cute_. "Tell me about yourself."

Clearly amused, Craig dipped a fry in some ketchup, pointing its red tip at Kyle. "That's a pretty open-ended question. Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere. I want to hear everything."

"That might take more than one date," Craig said, cocking a brow. "I'm pretty involved, just so you're aware."

"Good," Kyle replied, more heat blooming in his cheeks. He finished his second glass of wine with a pleased feeling of satisfaction. "Now I'm even more interested."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this blows, you guys. My mental health took a hit this week, but writing something fluffy helped, lol. 
> 
> I hope everyone's doing okay out there! 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤❤

The night went on in a haze of wine, candlelight, and conversation, both of them discovering shared interests and divergences; the pair falling into the intoxicating thrall of getting to know a new and very bewitching counterpart. 

"What would you like me to know about you?" Craig asked, pushing his plate closer when he saw Kyle glancing at his fries with interest. "You can have some, you know. Don't be shy."

"Well, that's something right there; that you should be aware of, I mean," Kyle replied, taking a fry and popping it into his mouth. "I'm really shy in situations like this."

"Oh?"

"Come on, like you couldn't already tell," Kyle said, giving him a look. 

"I guess," Craig shrugged, "or maybe you're just really careful... you like to look before you leap. I can't blame you for that."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh quietly behind his hand, not wanting Craig to think he was making fun of him. "That's very diplomatic, really, but the truth is I never thought you'd be interested in me."

Sitting forward, Craig raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Never in a million years."

"Wow." Craig sipped some beer, thoughtful now. "Now that I don't get."

Kyle looked at his salad, his appetite waning because he was just so excited; stomach jumping. "I'm also a terrible dancer," he added, wanting to lighten the moment somewhat. "No rhythm whatsoever."

Silence fell until Kyle looked up. Craig was watching him with a wicked little smile, a smile that made Kyle wiggle in his seat.

"I'm not much of a dancer either," Craig replied, his voice becoming lower, "in fact, i can't stand it, but i may be able to help you with your rhythm problem." He smirked before hiding it with his napkin. 

Kyle's face flamed at that, so hot he was sure he'd combust, but he managed to maintain his composure. "What's something I should know about you?"

Craig was quiet a moment, his finger tapping the edge of his plate. "I'm shy, too, when I meet someone I'm actually attracted to... it doesn't happen that often."

"Really?" Kyle asked. "I'd never be able to tell... you seem so confident."

"Then my facade is working," Craig smiled. "That's good to know." Shifting, he stretched his arms over his head, revealing a sliver of flat belly. 

Kyle watched, hypnotized, also feeling silly for being so preoccupied over such a seemingly innocent stretch of tanned, taut skin. He was starting to realize just how touch-starved he was. He cleared his throat, trying to make a play at artifice.

"I'm not good at covering up how I feel, clearly," he said, pushing a shrimp around his plate. "I wear my emotions for everyone to see."

"I like that," Craig replied. "You're honest... it's refreshing. That's part of the reason i became interested in you." He paused, tapping the table. "Can i ask what it is you like about me? Or would that be obnoxious?"

Kyle held up a hand, flustered. "No, not at all!" Looking down, he wanted to hide the blush building up again; despising how easily he turned red when put on the spot. He also didn't want to admit that it was Craig's eyes that had pulled him in, deciding that it was just too cliche -

Too romance novel-esque, as it were. 

Instead, he cherry picked a myriad of other things he liked about Craig because, really, there were many to choose from. 

"You seem really smart," he admitted, warming to the subject even if it made him feel strange to talk about it. "And you're a hard worker, and..." he shrugged. "I like being around you. It makes me feel -"

Fluttery. Jumpy. Insanely happy. 

"Good," he finished lamely. "I feel good when I'm with you. Sorry, I'm not explaining myself very well, huh?"

Leaning his elbows on the table, Craig cradled his chin on his hand as he watched Kyle with a soft expression; flickering candlelight in his eyes and glinting on his hair. "You're making perfect sense so please, stop apologizing, okay? You don't have to do that with me."

Warming pleasantly, Kyle nodded; heartened. Some of the ice seemed to crack between them then, and his stomach finally stopped fluttering - at least a little. 

Kyle lost track of time at some point after that, only coming up for air when Craig checked his phone and frowned.

"It's after eleven," he commented, pushing away his half-finished bottle of beer. He'd been careful, only having two in comparison to Kyle's four glasses of wine. "I can't believe it...i didn't even notice it was getting so late."

"Me either," Kyle replied, deflating already at the idea of the two of them parting. He reached for his wallet, trying to hide how dismal his mood was turning. "We should probably ask for the check."

"I've got it," Craig said, taking out his own wallet and flagging down the server. 

"You don't have to do that, I have money," Kyle protested, clamming up until the server had come and gone. He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Seriously, Craig."

"I know you have money, I just thought it'd be nice to treat you," Craig said, laying his wallet down. "It's my attempt to be a gentleman... more or less."

"Well, there's a dying breed," Kyle replied, softening; pleasantly tipsy and aching to kiss the smile on Craig's mouth; lay his head on the other's shoulder and simply drift. "Fine, you go ahead and pay, but I'm getting the next one. Agreed?"

It was bold, he knew, assuming there'd be a next time, but Kyle had a feeling, a good one, that this wasn't the end, and he waited with baited breath while Craig considered him. 

"Deal," he finally said, accepting the bill when the server returned, slipping his card into the book and handing it back. Leaning his arms on the table, he reached across and carefully took Kyle's hand, laying it flat and running a fingertip over his palm. 

Kyle shivered, his toes curling in his socks; eyes drifting over Craig's full mouth, and he could practically taste the alcohol lingering on his lips. He could imagine licking that mouth, could feel it hot on his skin -

"Do you have to go home already?" Craig asked, still tracing the lines on Kyle's palm; skin warm, and Kyle could nearly feel the pulse in his fingers. "I know it's late, but, I don't know. I really don't want to say goodnight yet."

Emboldened, Kyle adopted a cavalier exterior, though on the inside he was a mess of heat, desire, and dirty, filthy impulses. "You could come over, I guess. Watch a movie?"

"You'd be okay with that?"

"My roommate might be around, but sure, yeah. I wouldn't have an issue with you seeing my place," Kyle said casually, already envisioning his bed; so glad that he'd changed the sheets just the day before. 

Craig watched him for a moment until he raised a shoulder and dropped it, all smiles and boyish, laid-back ease. "I'd like that a lot."

Craig drove, voicing his concern after Kyle stumbled on his way back to the car. Happy to be relieved of the responsibility, Kyle settled into the passenger seat of Craig's old Focus, admiring its neatness; the scent of vanilla permeating from a tiny tree hanging from the rear view mirror. 

They drove with the windows down, the air warm and fragrant with blooming night jasmine. The sky was wide above them and full of stars, silver glimmers, and Kyle was sleepy and content; riding along with his cheek resting against the seat and Craig at his side; driving with one hand on the wheel, the other arm resting on the door. 

"It isn't much, my place," Kyle said groggily as they pulled into his apartment complex. He looked at it with a newly critical eye, suddenly worried about how small his apartment was; simple and not at all refined. "I just figured I should warn you."

"My apartment is a total wreck. Don't worry," Craig replied, giving him a reassuring look before getting out, coming round; opening the door for Kyle with a flourish. 

Kyle was charmed. He'd never had a date open his car door for him. 

"You're so polite," he said as they made their way up the stairs, his heart thumping with every step. 

"I try," Craig said, waiting as Kyle fished out his key and unlocked the door. 

"It's a mess but -" Kyle started before pushing the door open and then -

The living room was noise and chaos; a bevy of people seated around the coffee table; some on the floor and others lounging on the couch. Kenny was at the center of it all, a stick of Pocky dangling from his mouth; wearing a Burger King crown. In front of him was a folded piece of paper that he was keeping close to his chest. 

"What's it gonna be, Arlon, Destroyer of Worlds? Make your choice," he said in a booming, thoroughly ridiculous voice. 

"Arlon" was actually Cartman, who scowled when he saw Kyle; the most ornately costumed of all and wearing his old Stick of Truth wizard hat. He pointed a meaty finger at him. "Ay, you said the Jew was gonna be out all night! What kind of dungeon master are you, Kenny?"

Looking up, Kenny smiled at the pair while the rest of the crowd turned to stare. Kyle squirmed, his cheeks flushing hot. He hadn't expected to walk right into an impromptu Dungeons and Dragons game - especially not with Craig in tow. 

"Come hither," Kenny said, waving to them, "and join the Hoard of the Dragon Queen! We are currently at the mouth of Tiamat's lair."

"Oh, snap, we're about to fight a goddess, fellas!" Butters exclaimed. He was wearing his old aluminum foil Chaos armor. 

"You play?" Craig asked, turning to Kyle with a raised eyebrow; amused expression on his face. 

Kyle sighed and shrugged a little. "Sometimes, yeah. Not for a while, though."

Kenny held up his hands, clearly commanding silence. "Suddenly, in the distance, we see a lithe, quick figure, who, by the way, is sporting a rack you just wouldn't believe -"

At that, he stuck his hands under his shirt and pushed the material out really far. "A pair of tits that were truly blessed by the gods -"

"Get on with it, Kenny," Sophie interjected, her red hair pulled back in a French braid; a silver circlet resting on her head. 

"I'm just saying," Kenny went on, grinning widely. He cleared his throat. "We see this person take a rapier and quickly dispatch two golden Kobolds. They fall at the person's feet in a fountain of blood."

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters cried, covering his mouth. "Who is this mysterious newcomer?" 

"That's where Kyle comes in," Kenny said, glancing at Kyle and holding up a piece of paper. "Your amazing dungeon master has a character sheet all made up for you, and this time you get to be totally fucking hot."

"Aw, that's sweet, Kyle," Scott Malkinson lisped from beside Sophie. He was wearing a pair of long, elvish ears. "You haven't joined a campaign in forever!"

"Goddammit, you guys," Kyle said, gesturing to Craig. "Can't you see I'm kind of busy?"

"I don't mind, really," Craig spoke up, nudging Kyle softly. "Actually, it looks like fun."

Kenny's eyes lit up at that. "Are we fortunate enough to be in the company of a potential convert, my friends? Yes, yes, I think we are. Pray tell, what is your name?"

Craig grinned slowly. "Craig. No fun fantasy name for me. Sorry."

"No, no, we can work with that. Come, sit," Kenny replied, scooting over and making space. "You will soon learn the ways of the Blade Singer."

"What do you think?" Craig asked Kyle.

"Well, I guess so," Kyle frowned, unopposed to Craig getting to know his friends (except for Cartman, of course) but bummed that they wouldn't get to be alone together. His cozy bed seemed further away than ever. 

"Great," Craig smiled. Leaning down, he whispered in Kyle's ear, his breath warm on his skin. "You can help me learn the ropes, okay?"

A shiver ran up Kyle's backbone at this, delicious and dizzying. Somehow, he managed to nod. 

Soon Kyle was settled in beside Craig, close but not too close; near enough to smell his cologne and occasionally brush his shoulder with his own. Kyle felt giddy and lightheaded as he watched Craig interact, offering tips and advice when the need arose. 

Mostly, he snuck furtive looks at Craig now and then, admiring how calm he seemed; unruffled by being thrown into a totally new situation. He recalled Craig saying that his stoic demeanor was a front, but Kyle had to question something that seemed so genuine....

"So, how long has this whole thing been going on?" Cartman asked at one point, gesturing to the two of them. He had nacho cheese on his chin; not the most dignified look for a supposed Destroyer of Worlds. It did, however, match the mean glimmer in his eyes. "I mean, like, you two together." He gave Craig an appraising look. "Is there something wrong with you, dude?"

Craig stared at him, having bummed a piece of Pocky from Kenny; he chewed it slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What, you couldn't follow the question?"

"Oh, I could," Craig shrugged, "I'm just wondering why you felt the need to ask it. Isn't Kyle your friend?"

"Hardly," Kyle scoffed, embarrassed. He'd already figured that Cartman would try to get to him, or his date for that matter. Once again, he didn't disappoint. "Don't listen to him, Craig. He's had a chip on his shoulder about me since we were kids."

Obviously uncomfortable, Butters chimed in then; worrying his hands together like he wanted to set them on fire. "Where did you guys meet?"

"At work, he trained me," Craig smiled down at Kyle before bumping him a little. "Isn't that right?"

Kyle nodded. "You didn't really need me, though... you caught on so quickly."

"Yeah, but you showed me the ropes."

"Still -"

"Christ, will you two give it a rest?" Cartman cut in. "It's like you're acting out a scene from Sleepless in Seattle."

"I think it's sweet," Butters said, sitting forward with his hands cradling his face; blue eyes bright. 

"You would," Cartman huffed before stuffing a hot pocket in his mouth; ham and cheese spilling out the other end. "You're such a sap, Butters."

"Eric, quit being so rude," Sophie sighed, looping her arm around Scott's. "Besides, you're just projecting anyway."

"Is that what he's doing?" Scott asked, eyebrows raised. "I thought he was just being an asshole."

"Ay!" Cartman yelled. 

"Well, yeah, he is," Sophie replied, "but he's also making it obvious how jealous and lonely he is."

Cartman snorted. "Listen to the fucking armchair psychiatrist over here, you guys." He stuffed the rest of his hot pocket into his mouth, spewing crumbs everywhere. "And I'll have you know that Heidi and I are talking about getting back together. So there."

"God, poor Heidi," Kyle commented, his confidence bolstered to see Cartman in the cross hairs instead of himself. "She'll never learn."

Everyone, except for Cartman and Craig, nodded in agreement. Craig just laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Cartman sneered, hardly imposing with the nacho cheese and crumbs on his face. 

Looking around, Craig just shrugged. "Well, yeah. You tried to give Kyle a hard time and you failed. I think that's hilarious."

"Kyle, this guy is totally uncool," Cartman said, turning to him. "Like, seriously. You need to get higher standards or something."

"Cartman, the day I take dating advice from you is the precise moment Hell freezes over," Kyle said. 

"Well, now that the game has been thoroughly derailed," Kenny interjected, having been quietly smoking a blunt while poring over his notes, "I'm gonna get more snacks. Anyone need anything?"

"Yeah, a bunch of friends who aren't total dick holes to me," Cartman muttered, shifting his wizard hat so it shaded his eyes. 

"Dude, I said I was getting snacks, not working miracles," Kenny replied, rising from the floor; Burger King crown slightly askew on his dirty blonde hair. "Craig, my man. Want a beer?"

"Why not?" Craig said, making Kyle's stomach flutter again to see him so relaxed; completely nonplussed about Cartman's jabs.

"I'll help," Kyle said, needing a moment to collect himself and catch his breath. Everything was going so well, he was almost certain he was going to slip up and say the wrong thing. He gently touched Craig's arm. "Be right back."

"I'll be counting the seconds," Craig quipped, his grin endearingly lopsided. 

"Gag," Cartman said, rolling his eyes. 

In the kitchen, Kenny grabbed some chips and a couple beers while Kyle just watched, lost in thought and practically buzzing with anticipation. Glancing at his friend, he cleared his throat; an awkward feeling seeping into his good mood. 

"So, uh," he began, "what do you think? He's nice, right?"

Kenny popped the top on a beer and drank deeply, burping behind his hand while considering Kyle. "He's cool. Didn't put up with Cartman's bullshit so that's always a good sign."

"So, you like him?"

Shrugging, Kenny grabbed a box of Twinkies. "For fatass," he said, holding them up. "And, yeah. I like him, Kyle, but what I think doesn't really matter. What matters is what you think of him. So?" He cocked a brow. "What's the verdict?"

Looking at his hand, Kyle traced his palm the way Craig had, remembering the way the seemingly innocent contact made him melt on the inside. The touch had been almost electric. 

"I like him," he admitted softly, the words satisfying on his tongue; they just felt _right_. "In fact, I think i really like him, Kenny."

Looking up, Kyle saw that Kenny seemed thoughtful but pleased; considering him while tapping his bottle against his chin. "Maybe you should invite him to Stark's with the rest of us this weekend."

"You think so?"

"Why not? The rest of the guys seem to like him."

"Cartman doesn't."

Snorting, Kenny gave him a look. "That's a good sign though, right? Besides, fuck Cartman."

"Why do you keep inviting him over?"

"Cartman?" Kenny thought a moment. "Habit, I guess. You know a guy for twenty- something years and you just get used to them being around. He's like an old couch i haven't gotten around to throwing out yet. Anyway, yeah, invite Craig, dude. It'll be fun."

"Well, I guess." Leaning forward, Kyle lowered his voice. "You wouldn't believe what I had planned for tonight... bringing him back here. Know what I mean?"

Kenny digested this for a moment before his eyes widened. "Dude, i totally cock-blocked you, didn't i? Oh my God, I'm sorry! I just figured you'd be out later, and." He stopped for a second. "I'll tell everyone to go home so you can get to business, okay?"

"Huh? Wait, no!" Kyle cried, grabbing Kenny's arm when he tried to leave. "It'll be totally obvious if you get rid of everyone now, Kenny. Besides, this is good... anticipation, you know? I mean, if Craig even wants to be with me like that -"

"He so totally does, Kyle. Trust me on that. He's been giving you the look all night."

Kyle stared for a moment, unblinking. "The look."

"Uh huh," Kenny nodded, giving Kyle a suggestive, little smile. "The _look_. Like, damn, I want to get this guy naked and -"

Clapping a hand over his roommate's mouth, Kyle shushed him. "I'll take your word for it, huh? Jesus. And I'll invite him to the pond, just don't embarrass me, okay? I don't want to ruin this."

When they returned, Kyle boldly sat a little closer to Craig, feeling his warmth and relishing in it. Craig leaned into him before taking a swig of beer and sighing with contentment. "You good?" he asked.

"I'm great," Kyle said, happy to realize that it was true. 

Later on, after caves had been raided, looting and pillaging had ensued, and a terrifying enemy drew closer, the group's energy began to wane, and Kyle felt his eyelids drooping; mortified to realize that he'd leaned his head against Craig's arm at one point when he'd started to doze. He pulled away quickly, wiping his mouth and bleary-eyed.

"God, sorry. I drifted off for a second there."

"There you go apologizing again," Craig said softly, pushing a curl out of Kyle's face. "You were fine, Kyle. Promise. I thought it was cute, you sleeping on me."

"I'm pretty tired too, actually," Sophie yawned. "What about you, babe?" She looked at Scott. 

"I'm beat. Wanna head out?" he replied, rubbing an eye. 

"Aw, but it was just gettin' good!" Butters whined, bouncing a little. 

"Can it, Butters," Cartman snapped, having been in a sour mood since being ripped on. "I'm ready to leave and you're my ride, so let's go."

"I commend your efforts, all," Kenny announced with a flourish of his hand. He was so high at that point he was practically floating. 

Kyle couldn't help but laugh before patting his hand. "Dial it back, Ken."

Ignoring him, Kenny pointed imperiously at Craig. "Now that you're in don't think that you can get out, man."

Craig glanced at Kyle, obviously confused. Kyle, feeling hot, glared at his friend, afraid that he was going to say too much; tongue loosened from weed and booze. "Kenny, what the hell -"

"I expect you to come back and finish the campaign," Kenny cut him off. "It's, like, a code or something. You dig?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." Craig relaxed before putting an arm around Kyle, nice and casual. "I can do that... if I'm invited again."

"Let me walk you out," Kyle said, even warmer now under the weight of Craig's arm, but wonderfully so... pleasant and close. 

"Later, guys," Craig waved, letting himself be led toward the door. A chorus of "goodbyes" followed on their heels, along with a piercing wolf whistle. 

"They're insufferable," Kyle sighed when they were outside, a late-night chill having set in and making him hug himself to keep warm. He looked up at Craig, gilded by the light being thrown by the sconce in the hallway. It reflected off his hair, his face in slight shadow. "I think they liked you, though. For the most part."

"Your one friend is a real douche," Craig said wryly. "Sorry, but I just didn't like the way he talked to you."

"I wouldn't exactly call him my friend," Kyle replied wryly, not even knowing where to start when it came to explaining his relationship with Eric Cartman. That could take days. "I suppose everyone needs a nemesis though, right?"

Craig considered this before reaching out to place his hands on Kyle's arms. He rubbed them softly, pulling him just a tad closer. Kyle's breath hitched in his throat, his whole body coiling in wonderful anticipation. 

"It's chilly out here," Craig murmured, his voice a little smoky now. "And you forgot a jacket."

"I wasn't thinking, I guess," Kyle replied, wanting to fall into him, be held, touched -

"I'm glad we did this," Craig said. "I was really nervous about it, honestly, because they say you shouldn't date someone you work with, but i don't know...i have a good feeling about you. Know what i mean?"

Kyle, already feeling hazy and punch-drunk; so sleepy but so content, could only nod. 

_Kiss me, dear God, please kiss me_ , he wanted to say, but instead he watched Craig with heavy-lidded, dreamy eyes. 

Still rubbing him, Craig pulled him closer, almost until their chests touched, and Kyle nearly swooned. 

"Your car is still at the restaurant," he commented nonchalantly. 

"Oh, yeah," Kyle said, having forgotten that, so wrapped up in the moment, in Craig; new feelings waking up and flourishing. 

"I guess," Craig began, "well, I could pick you up tomorrow morning. You work, right?"

"I do, yes."

Craig hummed lightly in the back of his throat, the gentle little sound moving through the air and straight to Kyle; down into his skin, his bones, blood, until it finally settled hot and teasing between his thighs. He bit back a soft sound, trapped behind his lips, nearly folding when Craig rested his forehead against his own. 

"Well," he continued, voice dropping into that sexy deep drawl again, "what time should I be here?"

_You could just spend the night, you know._

"Nine? Does that work for you?" Kyle whispered. 

"I'll be here," Craig replied, wrapping his arms around Kyle now and holding him achingly, exquisitely close, so close that Kyle was sure he could feel the gentle beating of his heart. His own heart wasn't nearly so calm, thumping a delirious staccato in his chest. 

For a moment, Kyle considered getting on his tiptoes and kissing Craig full on the lips, wanting to taste him, drown in him, but he didn't, realizing that simply being held in the other's arms was already giving him a contact high; an intoxicating thrall akin to being thrown into the heart of a raging fire. 

He'd never felt that way before... not from just a hug alone. Sighing softly, he curled his fingers in Craig's shirt and pressed closer, the seconds ticking by until the other drew back, righting Kyle's curls; gentle when pushing them from his eyes. 

"I'll see you in the morning," he said huskily, a note in his tone telling Kyle he was holding himself back too. 

"Drive carefully. Text me when you get in," Kyle said, no longer aware of the chill, almost like he was carrying Craig's warmth inside his skin. 

"I promise," Craig smiled, touching Kyle's cheek before turning away. 

Kyle watched him walk away, down the stairs and across the lot, his heart in his throat, until Craig turned and waved, the wind passing through and bringing with it the scents of freshly-mown grass and a fire burning far away. Kyle waved back, sliding into a period of reverie as Craig's car pulled from the lot; its red tail lights disappearing into the lonely darkness.

Above his head, the stars and wild white moon hovered, celestial spectres watching over Kyle as he contemplated the evening he'd spent, swooning over a guy he hardly knew, and yet....

Yet it had been so lovely, the whole affair. And even though they hadn't even kissed, probably hadn't even gotten close to it, Kyle couldn't help but feel ridiculously happy; enthralled at the possibility being laid before him. 

"Craig," he said softly, feeling foolish but excited, the name sweet on his lips; delectable and potent as rich red wine. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You'd tell me if you were too tired to go, right?"

"Of course, Kyle. Besides, I've been looking forward to this since you asked me...why are you worrying so much?"

Shrugging, Kyle looked out the window as the car streaked down the road, Craig at the wheel. They'd just gotten out of work, a particularly trying, busy lunch shift, and he was still a little keyed-up; trying to decompress. 

"I don't know. I just don't want to force you into anything, I guess." Turning his head, he smiled, admiring Craig's profile: classical, sloping nose, full bottom lip. High cheekbones. 

Kyle still couldn't get over how handsome he was... which probably fed into his lack of confidence. "Thanks," he added, hands clenching in the hem of his shirt, feeling a little too warm with his swim trunks under his slacks. 

Craig laughed a little, placing a hand on Kyle's thigh and squeezing softly. "You always act like I'm doing you a huge favor by spending time with you. I want to be here...i wish you'd believe me."

"I over think things," Kyle replied, heart picking up lightly as the car rolled into the lot next to Stark's, tires crunching over gravel. In the distance, the water was a rippling expanse of green-tinged silver, the late afternoon sky burning orange and blue above it. The mountains were purplish, forming a ring on the horizon; white-capped summits blazing. 

When he opened his door, Kyle could hear the laughter and shouts of his friends, splashing in the water and lounging on the shore. Music played in the background, bass thumping. He almost sighed when Craig led him over, a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" Kenny called out, looking up from a huge pile of wood situated close to the shoreline. He was golden under the dying light, thin with wiry muscle; clad in orange trunks. "Welcome to the party."

"We had a rush right before our shift ended," Kyle explained, putting his bag down, his back popping when he stood up. "It was annoying but the tips were pretty good, so."

"Speak for yourself," Craig said, beginning to kick off his shoes. "I got stiffed on my last table. The guy was such an asshole."

"Or maybe you just suck at your job," Cartman piped up, strolling over with a red silo cup in his hand. He was wearing trunks but a white tshirt besides, clinging to him moistly. A pretty girl was beside him, slim and pale in a strawberry red bikini. She frowned. 

"Don't start, babe," she said, nudging him before giving Kyle and Craig a look of apology. "He's in a mood. Don't listen to him."

"I never do, trust me," Kyle replied, though that was a lie. Cartman had always been good at getting under his skin; his well-honed hobby. He gestured to her for Craig's sake. "Craig, this is Heidi... the girl with unmatched patience."

"Hey," Craig smiled, not giving Cartman the time of day. "Nice to meet you."

Her cheeks were rosy when she looked at the water. "It's cold, just to warn you."

"Perfect," he grinned, tugging off his shirt and tossing it aside. "I can't wait. You coming, Kyle? Don't make me go in alone."

"Y-yes, of course," Kyle replied, trying not to stare but doing a piss-poor job curbing the overwhelming impulse. He'd never seen Craig shirtless before, and he was taken with his broadness; trim but built. Clearly, he worked out and the result was glorious. 

And then there were the tattoos trailing up one of his muscular arms, and Kyle almost swooned right then and there. 

"Dude, earth to Kyle," Cartman's piggy voice chased away Kyle's reverie, breaking into his thoughts with the gentility of a bone saw. "Guys, look, he's like totally drooling!"

"Oh, shut up," he snapped, cheeks burning as he too began to undress, avoiding everyone's eyes at that point. He must look so desperate. Soon, he was stripped down to his trunks, skinny, little arms hugging himself against the chill wafting off the water. 

Craig just smiled before turning toward the pond, impossibly pretty in his dark blue trunks, the muscles of his long back jumping under the smooth tanned skin. Kyle followed, mouth moist, only faintly aware of the others in the water, Scott, Sophie, Bebe, Wendy, Stan -

"Damn, she wasn't kidding," Craig commented after stepping into the water, the froth sloshing around his ankles. Wincing, he looked over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure this water couldn't have thawed before yesterday."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Gingerly, Kyle put a foot in and stopped short, already fighting a shiver. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"Only one way to do this," Craig said, rushing into the water before Kyle could ask him what he meant, hurling himself into the waves with a splash. He resurfaced not too long after, hands coming up to push his sodden hair from his face, skin puckered with goosebumps, trunks clinging -

Kyle stared, both with admiration but also disbelief. He'd barely made it into the water, cringing when the water drenched his trunks and made them stick, the cold sharp and immobilizing him. 

"You just gotta go for it, man. Come on," Craig waved, paddling over. "Trust me, it's easier my way."

"Like hell it is," Kyle scoffed, primly moving just a little deeper, more than content to take his sweet time before a spray of water flew up his back, making him yell out in surprise. Furious, he whirled around, almost certain it was Cartman but was greeted by Stan instead, laughing. 

"You ass! You know I have to take my time!" Kyle yelled, scooping up some water and flinging it into Stan's face. 

Unperturbed, Stan wiped it away, still amused. "You actually came, I didn't think you would." Glancing over Kyle's shoulder, Stan nodded at Craig. "'Sup? I'm Stan. You must be Craig."

Coming over, Craig rose from the water, towering over Kyle but eye to eye with Stan. He smiled, but it seemed guarded. "And you must be the best friend I've heard so much about." 

"The one and only."

"Why didn't you think Kyle would be here?" Craig asked, hooking an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, skin cool like marble. Still, Kyle was grateful, curling slightly into his scant warmth. 

Stan waved a hand, giving his friend a fond glance. "He gets so preoccupied with work and school...i feel like i never get to see him anymore." He gave Kyle a look, dark lashes stuck together from frigid pond water. "Even after you decided to take a year off. It doesn't make sense."

"From school, yeah, but you know I'm picking up as many shifts as I can at work," Kyle sighed.

"Believe me, I know. You and your fucking double shifts," Stan replied, but there was kindness in his tone. He flicked his eyes to Craig. "You work there too, huh?"

"Yeah, when I'm not practicing for the bar. You'd be surprised to know that waiting tables is less stressful."

Stan looked impressed, sliding his arms through the water. "You're gonna be a lawyer?"

"That's the plan, but I'm taking a break too, so to speak," Craig replied nonchalantly. He looked down at Kyle and smiled. "We found each other at the perfect time, i think. We were both pretty burned out."

"The actuarial exams are no joke," Kyle said, tired just thinking about them, the numbers and equations scraping around inside his skull. Worse yet was contemplating the look of disappointment that would appear on his mother's face if he didn't pass the first time he sat for the tests. "I just need some time."

"I'm surprised your parents are letting you have it," Stan said, eyebrows raised. 

Scowling, Kyle pulled away from Craig and sank into the water, afraid and put off by its dark coldness but more prepared to deal with it than this conversation. "That's why I'm working so much, Stan. My parents can't say anything about my decisions if they don't have to foot the bill for them. You know that."

"True," Stan said, appearing on the cusp of saying something else when a dark-haired woman came over to him, willowy and moving through the green water with an easy grace. She pressed close to him, taking his arm and waving. 

"Wendy," Kyle said, teeth chattering. He held himself tightly under the water, jealous of how at ease she seemed, hair up and cute though it was damp; body thin but not too thin, full breasts stroking against Stan's skin behind her white bikini top. 

She was always so put-together. And genuinely nice. If Kyle didn't adore her so much he'd absolutely loathe her. 

"Kyle," she replied, sliding kohl-rimmed eyes to Craig. "Having a good time, or are you freezing, too?"

"Yes and yes," Craig laughed, reaching out to pull Kyle close again, waking up his body at the contact, fingers pressing gently into muscles that were locked with tension. He felt them relaxing. "It's nice, though. Refreshing."

"Even so, I'll be happy when Kenny finally gets the bonfire going," she said, resting her head on Stan's shoulder. She looked at Kyle, expression sympathetic. "You okay, Kyle?"

"More or less, I'm just amazed that Cartman talked Heidi into getting back together." He shook his head before glancing at the shore where Heidi stood beside Eric, watching as he seemed to be barking orders at Kenny. "She's too good for him."

"Are you changing the subject because I pissed you off?" Stan asked, seemingly only astute when it came to Kyle's shifts in mood. 

"No," Kyle retorted. "It's because I think she's nice and Cartman deserves to be alone. We all know it so let's just say it."

Stan laughed. "It's nice to see that you brought your claws with you today."

"Stan, hush. He's right." Leaning forward, Wendy lowered her voice. Heidi's not doing too well right now and I think he knows that... he's taking advantage of her but I'm not sure what to do. She won't really listen to me."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, disturbed. 

"Another book was rejected," Wendy replied, almost conspiratorial though she didn't seem to delight in what she was saying. "Well, okay. That's inaccurate. It's the same book that's already been rejected before, but this is after she made revisions." She sighed, stroking the lean length of muscle on Stan's arm. "Random House. She was devastated."

"And Cartman's capitalizing on that," Kyle finished. 

"Are you surprised?"

"She's a writer?" Craig asked, studying Heidi too. 

Wendy nodded, violet eyes shaded when a dark blue cloud obscured the falling sun. "She's good, too. Very good. Got a scholarship to Duke because of it. But now... well, publishers say she lacks mass appeal."

"What a crock of shit," Kyle said lowly. "Heidi's great... and she isn't a sellout, that's what they don't get. At least," he watched as Heidi lay her head on Cartman's wide shoulder, "i didn't think she was."

"Maybe you can talk to her, Kyle," Wendy gently suggested. "After all, you two have a history, and," she looked at Craig for a moment. "You have a way with words when you need to."

"Yeah, you're good at telling people what to do, but in a subtle way," Stan added, letting out a groan when Wendy nudged him with her elbow. "What? I was agreeing with you!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kyle replied. "She didn't listen to me last time... and she'll just assume I'm going through her to get to Cartman."

Sighing, Wendy considered this. "I suppose you're right, even though i hate to admit it. I just hate seeing her make the same mistakes over and over."

Stan, obviously restless, hugged Wendy close before dipping low into the water and pulling her into his arms, cradling her. He kissed her nose. "You worry too much, Wends. Sometimes you have to let people make their own decisions and deal with the consequences. That's all you can do." Turning her, he pointed toward the shore. "And Kenny finally got the fire going, see? Let's go warm up."

A bright flower, orange and red, was crackling now, flames leaping into a sky that was dissolving into twilight. Putting her arms around Stan's neck, Wendy nodded, still looking melancholy. 

"You wanna get out?" Craig asked Kyle quietly, breath warm on his neck. 

Kyle shook his head, wanting to stay in a while longer, having finally gotten used to the chill; much more interested in Craig's closeness than the fire - at least for the moment. 

"Later," Stan said, carrying Wendy away, going so far as to lift her from the water when they made it to shore. Kyle could hear her giggling, nuzzling close. 

"They've been together for a while, huh?" Craig asked, lowering into the water, Kyle still close, pulling him round so their slick chests were pressed together. 

Mesmerized, Kyle licked his mouth, tasting reedy, fresh droplets. Boldly, he ran a fingertip over Craig's skin, stroking over his clavicle. "Why do you say that?"

"Just a hunch," he said, hands coming to rest on Kyle's hips, fingers pressing. "So, you and Heidi..."

"Oh, that," Kyle sighed. "Yeah, we dated when we were kids. Briefly. It was a disaster." Looking up, Kyle's eyes trailed over Craig's mouth, studying and considering. They hadn't kissed yet, but once again he had to wonder what it'd be like. 

_Anticipation, Kyle. Savor it or you'll go crazy._

"Cartman treated her like crap back then, too," he added, trying to focus. 

"Naturally. A douche bag like that is cultivated over time," Craig said wryly. "And she just put up with it."

"Yeah, I mean she left him eventually, and of her own accord, but since then, I don't know. They're pathological when it comes to each other... they keep getting back together, breaking up." Kyle shrugged. "You know how some couples are."

Becoming pensive, Craig nodded, suddenly appearing more morose than Kyle could remember seeing him. "Yeah, I know." He was quiet a moment. "You still care about her."

"I can't help it. She makes bad choices but she's a good person...i want her to be happy."

The odd look of melancholy deepened on Craig's face, a darkening of eyes; mouth pulled down. "I know exactly what you mean, but there are some people you just can't help, you know? You love them as much as you can, hold their hands, walk them through life, but sometimes it just isn't enough."

Concerned now, Kyle touched his face. "Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts for a second there." Smiling, Craig's face brightened again and he ran a hand through Kyle's curls, separating some gently with his fingers. "Not trying to be a downer."

Tilting his head, Kyle still felt an uneasiness in the air. This started to melt away when he noticed Craig's large hand slide up his back, fingers splayed. He dragged a thumb along Kyle's backbone, making him shiver. 

"You still cold?" Craig asked softly, voice deep and rich. Its appeal was as potent as his touch. 

"Not exactly," Kyle replied, very aware of heat spreading through his limbs beneath the water, pooling low and tantalizing. 

Craig smirked. "Even so, I think we should go warm up by the fire, get something to drink. What do you think?"

 _Anticipation_.

Reluctantly, Kyle conceded, yelping when it seemed like Craig was going to pull him into his arms the way Stan had done to Wendy. "Want me to carry you?" 

Picking up the teasing in his words, Kyle untangled himself from Craig. "Maybe next time."

Soon they were camped out on the shore, the fire wild and providing its woody, spiced heat. They were sipping beers and sitting close on a felled log, the party in full swing around them. 

"It's a perfect night," Craig said, looking up toward the sky, where the stars were as wild and uncontrolled as the fire. They were white flickers in the gathering dark. "You know, if i hadn't decided to be a lawyer, I wanted to go into space."

Kyle, amused by his whimsy, looked up as well. "Is that a fact."

"Yep, spaceman Craig. Has a nice sound, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely. What made you change your mind?"

"I suck at math," Craig said simply. "I almost flunked calc and that's when I knew I'd never walk on the moon."

Kyle considered this. "That's sad. I'm actually pretty good at math, but I've never wanted to be an astronaut."

"So, that's why you want to be an actuary? Because you like math?" Craig bumped him before finishing off his beer. He set the bottle in the grass. 

"I didn't say I liked it, I said i was good at it." Kyle drank his beer slowly, already feeling tipsy; stomach empty. "I want to be an actuary because it's stable, and it pays well."

"Wow, you sound kind of old right now, man. In spirit, anyway."

Kyle had to laugh, even if the comment hurt a little. "Yeah, I'm sort of channeling my parents right now, I guess. It's second nature...my mom's been in my ear since I was born. Besides," he added, not really wanting to get into that subject, "you're the one that took us down this road, you and your talk of thwarted aspirations."

"What can I say? You're easy to talk to," Craig shrugged. 

Kyle blushed. "No one's ever told me that before." 

Leaning over, Craig rested his cheek against Kyle's hair, smelling of the pond and the smoke from the fire. "Well, it's true."

Kyle was strongly thinking about simply kissing Craig then, maybe just lifting his hand to his mouth at least, when Cartman interrupted. He loomed above them, meaty and vaguely imposing. 

"If you fags can stop groping each other for two seconds, we're all gonna go to the rocks. You in?"

"The rocks?" Craig asked. 

Kyle gave Cartman a dirty look, his heart going out to Heidi who stood by, a long tshirt, no doubt one of Cartman's, covering her swimsuit. Even in the firelight, he could see the muted discontent in her eyes. 

"Over there," Kyle gestured vaguely up the bank. "There's a bunch of rocks you have to climb over to get to this big tree... we tied a rope to one of the branches a long time ago and we use it to swing into the water." He narrowed his eyes at Cartman. "It's too dark to go over there, asshole. Those rocks are slippery and sharp."

"See, I told you he'd be lame," Cartman said to Heidi. 

"I think he's right, Eric," Heidi replied, subdued. "And you've been drinking a lot, so -"

"Whatever, if you want to stay here and kiss Kyle's ass you go right ahead. It wouldn't be the first time," Cartman cut her off, already starting to lumber away. Other members of the group followed suit, moving in a herd toward the eastern part of the pond. "I just thought since we came together you'd want to actually spend time with me... guess I was wrong."

Crestfallen and clearly embarrassed, Heidi caught Kyle's eye for a fleeting moment before turning away to follow. "Eric, wait! Don't be like that, that isn't what I meant!"

The pair looked after them, the fire guttering; a spark popped. "That guy is the worst," Craig said, an edge in his voice. 

"We should go, too," Kyle decided, standing. "I need to say something to her... I'm sure she won't listen but I have to try."

Craig stood as well and took Kyle's hand. Without a word, he began walking, reassuring Kyle with a light squeeze of his fingers. 

The sun was gone completely when the group made it to the rocks, the silvery deposits stretching out into the water; some jagged and others smoothed from years of erosion and time. There were numerous trees littered about but the largest sat on a small incline overlooking the water, a thick branch jutting out. A rope dangled from it. 

Always the daredevil, Kenny scrambled over the rocks first, spry like a billy goat and seemingly without fear. Taking a hold of the rope, he pointed at Bebe. 

"Watch this, girl, and be amazed."

Bebe flicked some crinkly golden hair from her face and crossed her arms over her full bosom, all legs and sloping curves in a scant bikini top and daisy dukes. "Go for it, K. Wow me."

Puffing out his chest, Kenny retreated from the incline's edge, still holding the rope. After a moment, he let out a Tarzan yell and made a beeline for the water, jumping and arcing out over the pond, letting go of the rope and colliding with the dark water in a huge splash. He came up and threw his head back, raising his arms triumphantly. 

"That's how it's done, fuckers!" he crowed, paddling back to the shore. He went to Bebe immediately and took her by the waist. "Blew you away, right?"

Wryly, she shrugged a shoulder, trying to play at indifference but her grin gave her away. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Oh, spare me," Cartman said, brushing past them and clumsily stepping through the rocks, almost slipping but managing to catch himself. 

"Eric, be careful!" Heidi called anxiously, biting at her lips while hanging back. 

Cartman ignored her, finally making it to the tree and yanking the rope close. He seemed to be considering his descent, eyes scrunched up. 

"Reminds me of the time he jumped off his roof," Stan said, coming up beside them with Wendy. 

"What?" Craig asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"It's as stupid as it sounds," Kyle said. "He had these boards tied to his arms, thought he could fly. He ended up in the hospital with a concussion."

"Jesus," Craig muttered, covering a growing smile with his hand. 

"Get ready to be schooled, Kenny!" Cartman yelled, finally ready to take the plunge, it would seem. 

"Here we go," Wendy sighed. 

With that, Cartman took a flying leap off the incline but let go of the rope too soon, causing him to awkwardly hang in the air for a moment before he landed in the water right on his back, eliciting a sickening slap. Kyle winced just to hear it. 

"Eric!" Heidi cried, running over to the shore to receive him when he stumbled out, bare feet sliding over the rocks. "Oh, my God, are you okay? That looked like it hurt!"

Obviously embarrassed by his lack of grace, not to mention the muffled sounds of laughter emanating from the crowd, Cartman sneered and brushed her off the way one would a bothersome fly. "Get off me! I hate when you try to baby me!"

"But Eric, I -"

That's when he pushed her, making her stumble slightly. She managed to keep her feet, but only just. Seeing this, Kyle saw red, his tether of patience finally snapping. Tearing his hand away from Craig's, he marched over, almost not aware of the rocks until they were under his feet, hard and digging into his skin. 

"You need to fucking stop, Cartman!" Encroaching on them, Kyle got in the other's face. "Where do you get off treating Heidi like this, huh? She's just worried about you, you ungrateful piece of shit!"

"Oh, here we go with your goddamn white knight routine," Cartman scoffed, not budging. "Aren't you tired of that yet, Kyle? It never seems to really work out for you, now does it?"

"Stop deflecting, you know I'm right," Kyle snapped, aware of Heidi watching, expression sinking into one of vague disapproval. "And aren't you tired of treating everyone like garbage? Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Rising to his full height, Cartman began backing Kyle up, throwing his heft around to his full advantage. "No, asshole, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have to stick your nose into other people's relationships? What, is your boyfriend not sticking it to you the way you want? You bored?"

"Hey, that's enough, dick head," Craig barked, coming over. He didn't yell, kept his voice level. It was like granite. "You're out of line."

"Eric," Heidi said softly, tiredly. "Stop."

"Shut up," he said, rounding on her. "I can handle this without your help."

"You're beyond help," Kyle said. "You deserve to be alone, Cartman. And you definitely don't deserve Heidi."

Becoming still, Cartman looked back at him, a knowing, smug expression clouding his features. "So, that's it. You're jealous that we're back together. Right? Wanna try and break us up again?"

"You're crazy," Kyle replied. "You know that isn't true... I just don't like the way you treat her. I never have."

Cartman laughed, rubbing his face before hanging his head, hair wild. He exuded the stench of alcohol. Looking up, he nodded, maintaining a strange stillness until he shot out a big, puffy hand that collided with Kyle's chest. 

Kyle, completely unprepared, didn't have the time to react or catch himself before he was falling, feet slipping on slimy rocks; sprawling out and suddenly on his back, the night sky laid out over top of him. His breaths came in hard, painful bursts as he watched the stars trembling, speechless with shock until the pain began. 

It was like fire lancing up his leg, sharp and deep, and he could hear voices yelling and hands on him. He looked around, dazed, the back of his head throbbing. 

"You dirty son of a bitch!" That was Stan's voice, and then he detected Heidi, tears in her words. 

"Eric, how could you?!"

Then there was a thudding, meaty sound, a grunt of obvious pain, but through the fog in his mind, Kyle couldn't be sure what was really happening. All he knew was that his head was screaming, his ears were ringing, and his leg, oh, his leg....

"You'll be okay," a soft, soothing voice murmured, lilting like piano music, and there was Craig, coming into his vision and holding him close. Sliding his arms under Kyle, he lifted him gently, cradling him to his chest, which was suddenly bare. 

"Your shirt?" Kyle asked stupidly, coming back to himself somewhat, but it was hard... like swimming upward from a very deep pool. It was difficult to catch his breath. 

"I tied it around your leg," Craig explained, carrying Kyle like he was a creature comprised of spun glass. Priceless. 

Delicate. 

"My leg?" Kyle asked, vague panic blooming in his chest. He tried to look down but Craig stopped him. 

"You cut it on one of the rocks," Craig murmured. "It's deep. You're going to need stitches."

Kyle whimpered, not because this idea exactly frightened him, but he just felt so confused. Pressing his cheek to Craig's chest, he shut his eyes. He felt pressure on his head, warm and reassuring. 

"Try to relax," Craig said, hushed. "I'll take care of you, okay? You're going to be just fine."

\-------

The ride to the hospital was a blur for Kyle, as was being admitted pretty quickly even though the waiting room was crowded. He was checked over by a nurse, and while she didn't seem too concerned about his leg, she looked less reassured after checking his head, fingers combing gently through his hair. After asking Kyle a few questions, she seemed even more perturbed. 

"Why don't you get into a gown and lie down," she said, patting Kyle's shoulder. "The doctor will be in shortly."

Taking up her clipboard, she stopped. "Did you need help?"

"It's okay," Craig spoke up, picking up the gown and snapping it open. "I've got this."

Still too dazed to be shy, Kyle obeyed as Craig helped him into the gown, groaning as he climbed into bed, head heavy and aching terribly. 

"She didn't look too confident," he murmured, looking up at Craig; wincing at the bright, sterile lights above them. "Is it that bad?"

"You went down pretty hard," Craig said grimly, taking Kyle's hand and sitting in the chair next to the bed. "I saw your head hit the rock, and -" he stopped, drawing a deep breath. "I can't believe he did that."

Looking away, Kyle shrugged, disoriented and feeling like he may vomit. He tried to think of other things. "We've always had an antagonistic relationship."

Silence ensued, and Kyle could hear someone crying elsewhere in the ward. It made his stomach clench. 

"I punched him. Right in the mouth," Craig said then, quietly, almost like he expected Kyle to chastise him. "I know it was stupid, and I shouldn't have, but... he just had it coming so bad."

Turning his head on the scratchy pillow, Kyle was going to speak when the doctor bustled in, all business; no-nonsense. 

"What's your name?" he asked, pulling over a rolling stool and sitting. Gently, he inspected Kyle's leg. 

Kyle, taken aback at his abruptness, had to think a moment before he answered. He was embarrassed when his voice cracked like aged porcelain. 

The doctor nodded, pulling away. The nurse entered then, rolling a tray loaded down with instruments. The doctor, a younger man with light brown hair, snapped on a pair of gloves. 

"How old are you?" he asked, beginning to gently clean Kyle's wound, using something that burned. 

Gritting his teeth, Kyle groped for Craig's hand, found it, and answered, but once again there was a delay. 

"Smart idea, wrapping it the way you did," the doctor commented, indicating the bloodstained tshirt that'd been tossed aside. 

"He did it," Kyle said softly, gesturing to Craig. 

"I've had a lot of practice with this sort of thing," Craig said, appearing uncomfortable. He shifted and turned to Kyle, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Well, we'll get you stitched up and then," the doctor trailed off, picking up a syringe, "I'm ordering a CT scan. Have to assess how bad your concussion is."

"Concussion?" Kyle squeaked.

"Yep," the doctor replied easily. He shifted closer. "You're gonna feel a pinch, Kyle, but it'll be fast, okay?"

"Wait, what -" Kyle stopped, choking when a sharp pain erupted in his leg, like his nerves were being plucked. "Oh," he moaned, wanting to scream but trapping the sound behind his lips. 

"Here," Craig said, standing and pulling Kyle close. 

Another stab of pain flooded him and now Kyle couldn't hold back, sobbing into Craig's stomach. He felt a hand rest in his hair, away from the pain radiating at his nape. It seemed that it would last for an eternity, but the pain seemed to cease as quickly as it began, and Kyle was suddenly gifted with numbness; all discomfort vanishing instantly. 

"It's the worst part, promise," the doctor smiled, setting the syringe aside. Without preamble, he lobbed another quick question at Kyle. "What's the president's name, Kyle?"

Groggily, Kyle looked up at Craig, seeking comfort, reassurance. His brain was a mess of clouds and a gathering whiteness. "Uh, i....Trump? It's Trump, right?"

"Unfortunately," the doctor replied, and Craig snorted. "Now let's get you stitched up, huh? Shouldn't take long."

It was then that a shrill sound cut through the room and Kyle, in a haze, saw Craig dig his phone from his pocket. He frowned when he looked at the screen but he answered, forehead furrowed. 

"Hey, I'm kind of busy right now." He listened and frowned for a moment, a weariness passing over his face. "What? Are you serious?"

Sighing, he caught Kyle watching and pressed his hand harder. Craig shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I really can't come over right now, duck. I'm at the hospital."

Almost appearing angry, he paused. 

"No, not for myself. For another person."

Looking down, Kyle saw the doctor drawing a long black thread from his leg. He gulped, turning back to Craig, who looked even more distressed. Worried. 

"I'm really not in a good place to have this discussion," he said, mouth tight. Taking his hand from Kyle's, he placed it over his eyes. "Fine, I'll call you in a little bit. Okay?"

He hung up, focus lifting to meet Kyle's. It was then that he noticed how tired Craig looked, violet shadows cresting under his eyes. He slid his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, that was rude."

"Is something wrong?" Kyle asked, although he was already pretty sure of the answer; concerned but worried, too. 

"Another fire to put out," Craig muttered, taking Kyle's hand again and coming closer. "No big deal."

"Didn't sound like it." Exhausted, Kyle was relieved to see the doctor cutting the black thread, praying that he was finally done sewing him up. He was tired of being prodded, only deriving comfort from Craig's steady warmth. 

"Looks good," the doctor said, giving Kyle a toothy, white smile. "Now we can get you prepped for your scan."

Fear curled in Kyle's belly, cutting and making him want to sleep; drift away. He hated medical things, having been in and out of the hospital routinely in his sickly youth. 

Craig's phone began to ring again, breaking the tension but also helping it swell. Ripping his cell out, Craig was sheepish.

"I'll send it to voice mail," he said, but Kyle reached out to touch his arm. 

"Just get it," he said. "It's okay."

Stricken, Craig searched Kyle's face. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Kyle was taken with Craig's obvious reluctance, the way he'd cared for him all night... sweet, giving.

He softened. "Go ahead. It's all right."

Some of the fatigue fled Craig's face then, and it was replaced with an easy tenderness. It put light in his eyes, a swift kindness, and before Kyle could say anything, he was being kissed softly on the mouth. There was a delicate, gentle press on his lips, and he slowly shut his eyes, breathing in Craig, the fresh scent of the pond water in his hair, smoke....

"I won't be long," he murmured, pulling away to look into Kyle's eyes. "Okay?"

"I'll be here," Kyle breathed, pliant and so sleepy, but it was pleasant. Smiling, he accepted another kiss, and he was delighted when it was just as sweet as the first... if not more so. 


End file.
